


Reminiscence

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, historical miraculous users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Henry and Jo finally take that trip to Paris. Evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris' beloved superheroes, is everywhere as they get lost around the city and Henry is reminded of friends from long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> This was written for htbthomas for Crossovering 2016. 
> 
> The prompt I chose was "Henry and Jo take that trip to Paris and run into LadyNoir or Adrienette." I also threw in some historical miraculous users because the opportunity was there, so I took it. 
> 
> I hope you like it! It was super fun to write.

“You and Jo are going to Paris?” Lucas asked, a bright grin blooming over his face as he and Henry examined the dead body in front of them.

“Next week,” Henry said, unable to stop a smile of his own. “Could you hand me the forceps?”

“Hey, maybe you’ll see Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Lucas said as he handed the forceps to Henry.

Henry took them, his smile softening, turning wistful. “Maybe.”

Henry knew of the superhero duo--who didn’t? Even if they were located in France, the whole world followed their exploits. They were even popular enough for merchandise. Lucas had one of the Ladybug figurines at his work station. There was even talk of a movie deal. (Henry didn’t pay much attention to cinema news, but Lucas had talked about nothing else for at least three days straight after the news had been released.)

Even if they weren’t an international sensation, Henry would have known who they were. This wasn’t the first time Henry had seen the familiar red and black superheroes

_1895 Montreal_

_Henry looked up from the book he was reading as two figures, a man and a woman, jumped in through the window. He was in the second floor study, and the window was kept open for that express purpose. The man and woman were both wearing what looked like cycling outfits, hers baggier than his. Her clothes were bright red and covered with black spots, and matched the red and black of the mask that covered her eyes. His outfit matched hers, down to the mask, except he was dressed entirely in black._

_There was a bright light and the cycling outfits were gone, replaced by everyday clothing in typical colors. The woman smoothed down her skirt as they both walked further into the room._

_“Henry,” the woman said with a smile. “I didn’t know you were in town.”_

_Henry stood, his smile matching hers. “Reine, Guion,” he said moving forward to hug them both. “It was a last minute trip. I came just after you left and Fred let me in. I hope I’m not intruding.”_

_Guion shook his head. “You’re always welcome here, Henry. You know that.”_

_“We’re so glad you came,” Reine said, leading them out of the study. “We’ll grab Fred and celebrate.”_

_“That sounds like an excellent idea.”_

“Boss?”

Henry was brought out of his memories by Lucas’ voice.

“Hmmm?” he asked, turning attention back to the present.

Lucas gestured to the body between them. The autopsy was finished. Henry nodded. “Right, of course, I apologize.”

“I can’t believe you might actually see them,” Lucas said as they cleaned up, almost bouncing up and down with excitement over the idea.

Henry smiled fondly, reminded of Abe and a similar enthusiasm for various things over the years. Lucas kept talking about the superheroes as they went about their work and Henry couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed about Lucas’ chattiness. If this Ladybug and Chat Noir were anything like his own, they were worthy of the adoration.

* * *

 

Henry smiled as Jo collapsed on the bed. The bellboy had brought up their things and they were checked into their hotel.

“This bed is amazing,” Jo said, her eyes closed and her arms moving lazily over the coverlet. “I want to stay here and sleep forever.”

“As lovely as that would be, we didn’t come all the way to Paris just to sleep,” Henry said, moving over to sit next to her on the bed. “And the best way to adjust to the time difference is to stay on a schedule.”

“A schedule, huh?” Jo asked, opening her eyes and sitting up.

Henry nodded, his smile growing wider and more lazy as Jo leaned into him.

“I seem to recall somebody saying something about ignoring itineraries and getting lost when in Paris,” she said, her smile mirroring his own, her eyes lidded as she leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed her back slowly before pulling back. “If the schedule is “getting lost”, then we can do both.”

Jo laughed, a quick, happy sound that never ceased to make Henry’s heart soar. It had been a rocky road for them to get to this point, first with her discovering his secret and his lies, and then the normal difficulties that came with any relationship.

“Well, then,” she said, standing up and offering him her hand. “We better get going.”

* * *

 

They walked hand in hand through the city streets, past small shops and cafes, both of them pointing out anything of interest. Mostly they were quiet, soaking in the city and the fact that they were here together with no interruptions, no case to draw their attention away from each other.

“Oh, let’s stop in there,” Jo said, pointing to a bakery across the street. The treats on display in the window looked amazing. Henry certainly wasn’t going to make any protests.

The shop smelled even better than he had imagined as they walked inside. The pastries and desserts for sale were clearly high quality and lovingly made.

“Bon jour!”

Henry and Jo looked up at the voice greeting them from the other end of the shop. A young woman, maybe 18 or 19, stood behind the cash register, her dark hair pulled back into a high bun.

“My name is Marinette,” she said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

Henry nodded and went back to perusing the shelves, while Jo walked up to the counter.

“It all looks so amazing. What’s your favorite?” she asked Marinette.

Marinette looked thoughtful. “It’s all good, but the macarons are my favorite,” she said answering Jo in English, pointing to the display Henry was currently looking at.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Henry said, turning to them with a smile.

“The macarons are good, but I’m partial to the croissants myself.”

A young blonde man, roughly Marinette’s age, walked into shop from the back. His apron had splotches of flour across the front, and he greeted Marinette with a loving smile as he approached. It would have been obvious to anyone, not just Henry with his observational skills and long life that there was something between the two.

“Those sound like excellent recommendations,” Henry said, walking up to the counter. “We’ll take a box of the macarons.”

“Everything looks so good, we may just have to come back,” Jo said with a smile.

Their treats were boxed up quickly, and Henry slipped his hand back into Jo’s as they headed out of the bakery.

“Have a good day,” Jo said as she pushed the door open.

“I hope our paths croissant again,” the young man said with a wave and a goofy smile.

Jo’s laugh was followed by the sound of Marinette’s exasperated, “Really, kitty?” before the door shut behind them.

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the city. The weather was perfect for it, the spring sunshine adding to their good mood.

They stuck to their plan to just get lost. That was really the only thing on their itinerary. Henry had promised that they would return if Jo wanted to see any of the tourist traps, but he wanted to show her a different side of Paris. Jo had no objections. Even without seeing the Eiffel tower--although it was difficult to miss in the distance--or the Louvre, there was so much history in the city that neither of them felt like they were missing out.

They had a late dinner at a small hole in the wall restaurant as the sun set. Their table was next to the window, giving them a gorgeous view of the blend of purples, pinks, and oranges as darkness descended over the city.

They were walking through the hotel lobby later, heading back to their room their smiles exhausted but wide, when a news report on one of the lobby televisions caught Henry’s eye.

It showed footage from an akuma attack the day before. On screen, Ladybug threw the lucky charm--this time a pair of red and black spotted tennis shoes--into the air.

A swarm of ladybugs spread over the wreckage, turning everything back to normal.

“What I wouldn’t give for that kind of power at work sometimes,” Jo said with a wry smile.

Henry nodded. “It certainly would come in handy.”

_1893 New York City_

_Henry gasped as the bullet hit him, and he stumbled back against the warehouse wall. A small part of him felt exasperation. He’d been doing so well lately. It had been a while since his last death. But then, he had been investigating a man he suspected of poisoning a patient of his who had died recently, and these docks weren’t known for their friendly and safe atmosphere. These thoughts were quickly swallowed up by the pain. He faintly registered a commotion to his right, but his mind wouldn’t focus on anything specific._

_“Monsieur, monsieur,” a smooth accented voice said directly above him. Henry tried to focus on the man crouching over him. His face was masked, and he wore all black, the edges around him starting to blur. His dark hair was pulled back and he looked concerned. “You will be alright. Ladybug will fix everything, and then you’ll see.”_

_There were three sharp beeps in quick succession, breaking briefly through the fog. The man cursed before turning his attention back to Henry._

_“Just stay with me, monsieur. You will be just fine,” the man repeated, in a soothing tone. Henry tried to focus all of his energy on the man, but he could tell he didn’t have long. There wasn’t even room for panic at the knowledge that this man would soon know his secret, there was only pain and the growing darkness._

_Suddenly, three more beeps sounded, and then there was a bright flash. The man standing in front of him had lost his costume, replaced by ordinary clothes, a suit in a nondescript brown. The mask was gone too. Henry had one brief moment to see what the man looked like before he was gone._

_Henry gasped as he burst out of the water, clarity rushing to his mind. He’d been seen._

_“Mon dieu…”_

_Henry looked up to see the masked man--although no longer masked--standing at the shore. The warehouse they had been next to just behind him._

_“How are you alive? It wasn’t Ladybug, and even if it was, she wouldn’t have put you in the water.”_

_Henry struggled to think of a story to tell, a lie to cover up the truth, but nothing was coming to him. The man had seen him die and knew his secret._

_“I don’t know, but please don’t tell anyone,” Henry said walking onto the shore, hunched over, his hands preserving what little modesty he could._

_The man shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Henry. “You’re not a miraculous holder, are you?”_

_Henry shook his head and wrapped the jacket around himself. “I would say my resurrection is miraculous, but somehow I don’t think that’s what you mean.”_

_The man shook his head. “No, you’re right. Your kwami would be here too, if you were.”_

_Henry didn’t know what the man was talking about, but that wasn’t the most pressing issue._

_“Please, I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep quiet about this.”_

_The man nodded. “Seeing as how you know my secret too, I can’t do much else.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Guion. Or Chat Noir.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Guion. I’m Henry.”_

* * *

 

The next day, they slept in and slowly went about getting ready, not wanting to rush. They still had plenty of the day to explore. Rushing from place to place wasn’t part of their plan for this trip.

They stopped back at the same bakery as the day before. They had eaten all of the macarons in a shamefully short amount of time, and Jo wanted to try the croissants the young man had recommended.

He was alone at the counter when they walked in, and his face lit up with a smile as they entered the shop.

“You came back. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” His tone and body language were exaggerated and overly dramatic and Marinette shook her head at him, a fond smile on her face as she walked in from the back of the shop.

“You’ll have to forgive Adrien,” she said, setting down the tray of cookies she had been carrying. “But we are glad you’re back. Did you like the macarons?”

“They were amazing,” Jo said, gushing only a little.

“We thought since we tried your suggestion yesterday,” Henry said, nodding his head to Marinette as she put out the new batch of cookies, “that we should try Adrien’s suggestion today. We’ll take two croissants.”

“Always a wonderful choice, monsieur,” Adrien said as he walked over to the display of croissants and packaged two of them up.

“We were also wondering if you had any suggestions for places to visit while we’re here,” Henry said as Adrien rung them up. “Our plan is mostly to get lost and see what we find, but if there’s any place that you would suggest as locals, we would love to hear it.”

“That sounds like a wonderful way to discover Paris,” Marinette said, leaning against the counter. She glanced at Adrien, a secret sort of smile tugging at her lips. “There’s this beautiful little park that I love to visit, not far from here. I’d definitely check that out if you’re wanting a quiet place to spend part of the afternoon.”

Henry looked at Marinette more closely as Jo got directions for the park. There was something familiar about her, about the way she held herself, but he couldn’t figure out why.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as Jo walked over to him, directions to the park in hand.

“Are you alright?” she asked as they left the bakery.

He nodded and smiled, pushing the niggling thought about who Marinette reminded him of even further back.

They reached the park a little while later. It was quiet and mostly uninhabited. There was a small water feature at the far end, and Henry and Jo sat down on a bench across from it to eat their croissants.

“Abe said that you knew them,” Jo said, quietly as they ate.

“Hmmm?” he asked, confused at what she was referring to.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir. In the past. Abe said you knew them.”

Henry nodded. Abe had always loved hearing about them. Especially after the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir had shown up a few years ago. “I did. In the 1890s. They lived in Montreal. I’ve been thinking about them, actually,” he said before eating the last bite of his croissant. “Thinking about how we met…”

_1893 New York City_

_“Chat Noir!”_

_Both Guion and Henry looked up as Ladybug ran into view._

_She stopped abruptly at the sight of them. Henry remembered that he was dripping wet with only Guion’s jacket wrapped around his waist to preserve his modesty. If he were anyone but himself, he’d probably be shocked too._

_“Oh. Have either of you seen Chat Noir?”_

_“It’s okay,” Guion said with a sigh. “He knows.”_

_Henry could see Ladybug’s eyes widen, even behind the mask._

_“He knows?” she repeated as if she didn’t understand._

_Guion nodded. “He saw me transform.”_

_“But then we saw him die, so it probably balances out.”_

_Henry took a step back as a small black creature--a cat, Henry noticed on closer inspection--flew out of Guion’s pocket._

_“Plagg? What are you doing?” Ladybug asked, her eyes widening even more._

_Plagg ignored her question and zoomed into Guion’s face. “Do you have any cheese? I’m starving.”_

_Guion sighed and turned to Henry. “There’s some camembert in the right pocket if you wouldn’t mind.”_

_Henry hadn’t quite processed what was happening--he thought_ his _story was unbelievable--but reached into the pocket and pulled out the cheese. Plagg grabbed it out of Henry’s hand and began eating it noisily._

_Guion turned to Ladybug, his hands up in front of him. “He died, and reappeared in the water seconds later. He knows my secret, but I know his too.”_

_Ladybug’s gaze swung to Henry._

_“You died? But how? I haven’t fixed anything. There was no need.”_

_Henry shook his head, not wanting to go into the details, partially because he was standing there naked and partially because he wanted to protect as much of his secret from them for as long as he could. “It’s a long story.”_

_Ladybug stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed._

_“Why don’t you start with what you were doing here? These warehouses are abandoned.”_

_“I was looking for someone. My name is Henry Morgan. I’m a doctor and someone poisoned one of my patients. The police didn’t believe me, so I’ve been investigating on my own.”_

_Ladybug shared a look with Guion._

_“What kind of poison?”_

_Henry shook his head. “It’s one I’ve never seen before, but the symptoms mimic those of a heart attack. But I know my patient didn’t die of natural causes. Believe me,” Henry said with a shake of his head._

_“Oh, I do,” Guion said. “We’re trying to find the same man. He’s been killing people from here to Montreal.”_

_“A sequential killer?” Henry asked, thinking back to the Jack the Ripper killings in London a few years back. The effects of the poison were much less brutal than what had been done to those victims, but Henry felt a wave of revulsion at the reminder._

_Ladybug and Guion nodded._

_“We need your help,” Guion said just as three high pitched beeps sounded from Ladybug’s earrings._

_Henry knew what that meant now. He closed his eyes and turned around. “I won’t look,” he promised._

_There was a long beat of silence._

_“No,” Ladybug said, with a sigh. “Henry, you can look. You can’t reveal our identities without risking your own. Besides, we need your help, and this will be hard enough without having to be in costume all the time.”_

_Henry turned, and where Ladybug had been standing, there was a young woman, her cycling outfit replaced with a dark colored skirt and jacket. A small red creature similar to Plagg, but less feline and the same red and black as Ladybug’s costume floated above her shoulder._

_“Nice to meet you, Henry. Reine Hayward. I’m Guion’s sister...”_

“Wow,” Jo said, when Henry had finished speaking. That wasn’t the whole story, and he would tell her the rest, but later. Henry pulled out his watch and glanced at the time. Almost time for lunch.

“It’s not them, is it? The same people?”

Henry shook his head. “No, it’s different people every time. The creatures providing them with their powers are the same, but the people are always different. I don’t know who they are now.”

Except something in the back of Henry’s mind whispered that that wasn’t true. There was something about the superheroes that seemed familiar, and not just their similarity to the people he had once known. He frowned and shook his head. He would figure it out, but first, he and Jo needed to eat.

He stood up and offered her his hand.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, they decided to get an assortment of cookies as they stopped in the bakery. Adrien gave them the ones just out of the oven with a wink and an exaggerated flourish of his hand as he passed the box to Henry. Marinette rolled her eyes at him, smiling fondly.

Henry was right; they were dating, as he and Jo found out the day before. Jo had proclaimed them adorable as soon as they were out of earshot and Henry agreed that they made a very charming couple. There was a depth to their dynamic that could be seen just by looking at them and it sets them apart from other couples their age.

It also made Henry wonder just what created such a strong bond between them. He was beginning to have his suspicions, but wasn’t sure enough yet that he was right.

He wasn’t going to figure it out today though, and he and Jo had plans to walk along the Seine, so they said goodbye to Marinette and Adrien and exited the shop.

They began walking, happy to just be, no need to talk as they took in the sights and walked away from the bakery.

“Did you see that article about Hawkmoth?”

Henry looked up and saw two young women walking towards them, their phones out as they spoke.

“The one claiming someone had gotten a picture of him? I did. I just can’t believe it’s real. It’s blurry and looks totally faked,” the second woman said shaking her head.

The first woman nodded. “Well, whoever he is, I hope they get him soon. The akuma attacks are getting out of hand. Even with Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the day.”

The young women soon passed them, and Henry frowned as they did.

“What is it?” Jo asked, looking up at him curiously.

Henry gestured back at the young women with his head. “They were talking about Hawkmoth. He wasn’t always their enemy,” Henry said quietly.

_1893 New York City_

_“Oh, you’re back, how did it--oh, hello.”_

_A tall, thin man with bright red hair, and an American accent stood up from a chair in the corner and Henry followed Guion and Reine into their hotel room. Henry stood awkwardly near the door, still unclothed._

_“Fred, this is Henry Morgan. Henry this is my husband, Fred Hayward.”_

_Fred shook Henry’s hand, all politeness, but he looked at Reine, his curiosity as to why Henry was there obvious._

_“Henry’s been tracking the same man we have,” Guion explained simply. “He has information that could be useful. And,” he said, glancing back at his jacket still tied around Henry’s waist, “he needs to borrow a change of clothes. We had a devil of a time getting him in here without anyone noticing.”_

_“There’s more,” Reine said, glancing quickly back at Henry, before leading Fred to the far end of the room. She began talking to him in hushed tones that Henry couldn’t make out. Henry shifted his gaze, not wanting to appear as if he was eavesdropping, but curious about what she could be saying. He guessed part of it was about him, and his secret. He was still processing that bit. It had been a long time since anyone knew, and if he was being honest with himself, if Reine and Guion hadn’t taken him to their hotel room, he would have run. Help until he could get a change of clothes was too good to pass up when he was stranded at the docks. He was already planning where he would move to next after he left their hotel room. Although it seemed they were familiar with secrets of a less than typical nature and he’d been without that sort of connection for a while. A part of him didn’t want to run, wanted to work with these people instead to bring about justice._

_“Here, they should fit well enough.”_

_Henry was pulled out of his musings as Guion handed him a pile of clothes. He slipped into the bathroom to change, and was out a few minutes later._

_“We don’t have a lot of time before he kills again,” Reine said once Henry had stepped back into the room. “According to the timeline we’ve worked out, he should be killing his next victim within three days.”_

_“Well, then,” Henry said, clapping his hands together, “we best get started.”_

_They worked steadily after that, comparing notes and going over information gathered. Finally, after a couple of hours, they had a lead._

_One of Henry’s suspects, Jonathan Milner, matched descriptions of their killer that Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten from an eyewitness._

_“We have his address, let’s go,” Guion said, standing up and calling for Plagg._

_Reine shared a significant look with Fred, before calling for her own kwami, Tikki._

_“Guion and I will go speak to Jonathan. Henry, you stay behind with Fred.”_

_Henry nodded. He wanted to go, but knew he couldn’t keep up with Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping across rooftops and between buildings._

_Henry turned to Fred, opening his mouth to continue their conversation about the case. He shut it again, when Fred opened his jacket, and another kwami, this one purple with a set of wings, flew out._

_“Nooroo, transform me,” Fred said and the kwami was pulled into the butterfly pin at Fred’s neck. Fred’s plain dark gray suit became sleeker, more formal. The fabric was a deep purple, and he wore a matching top hat. His mask was the same as the others, except for its color, which was the same deep purple as the suit and hat._

_“Henry, meet Hawkmoth,” Reine said from behind them, already transformed into Ladybug._

_Henry swallowed back his surprise. He had heard stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but there had been no mention of a third hero._

_“Aren’t you going with them?” Henry asked Hawkmoth as Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared out the window._

_Hawkmoth shook his head. “I can help them just fine from here. My power is a little less...hands on, than theirs.”_

_Henry stayed quiet as Hawkmoth closed his eyes and began speaking quietly. He seemed to be talking to people outside the hotel, but not Reine or Guion. It sounded like he was directing these people to help his teammates._

_Henry looked on fascinated. He knew wherever their power came from was different from the reason behind his immortality, but it begged the question of who else there had powers like them or like him. Would he meet another immortal someday?_

_After several minutes, simply watching Fred lost its novelty and Henry sat back down at the desk, looking over their notes._

_“They’ve got him,” Fred murmured, and at first Henry thought he was still talking to whoever was helping out there, but as he glanced over he saw Fred looking at him._

_“They do?”_

_Fred nodded. “We were right, it’s him,” he said the relief evident in his tone._

_Henry let out a breath. They’d done it._

* * *

 

“Hi, Henry, Jo,” Marinette greeted as they walked into the bakery on their last full day in Paris. The last few days had passed in much the same pattern as the first three: sleep in, stop by the bakery and wander around the city until it was time to head back to their hotel.

Henry and Jo returned her greetings and Adrien’s as he walked in from the back.

“What can we get for you today?” he asked as he set out the latest batch of chocolate chip cookies.

“I’d love to have a box of the macarons again,” Jo said. “It’s our last day, and I can’t leave Paris without having them one last time.”

Adrien laughed. “I would feel the same way, I think.”

“It’s your last day?” Marinette asked, and Henry thought she looked sadder and more conflicted than was warranted for customers she had only met a week prior.

He nodded. “Our flight is tomorrow.”

She nodded, and shared a look with Adrien.

Adrien nodded almost imperceptibly and walked over to Jo. “We’ve got a few new flavors out today. If you let me know which ones you want, I can box them up,” he said leading her over to the display of macarons by the window.

Henry started to follow them when he heard a noise behind him. Marinette gestured him back by the counter.

“What is it?” he asked, once he reached the counter, confused at her behavior.

“I wasn’t sure I should do this, but she said it was fine, and since it’s your last day,” Marinette said before reaching under the counter. She fiddled with something briefly before standing up.

Tikki and Plagg flew out from behind the counter, making sure no one could see them.

“Tikki, Plagg,” Henry said, a smile blooming across his face. He had thought he’d never see the little kwamis again. They zoomed up to him, even Plagg not complaining about being hungry as they caught up. They talked quietly for a few minutes, and it was almost like seeing the rest of their old friends again. He wished that he had more time to catch up and reminisce about Guion and Reine and Fred, but glancing back to where Jo and Adrien were, he knew they didn’t have much time.

“It was great to see you again,” Henry said as Marinette brought out her purse to hide them again.

“You too, Henry,” Tikki said, beaming. “It’s been too long.”

Henry nodded and she and Plagg flew back into Marinette’s purse.

Henry looked back up at Marinette. “So you and Adrien--”

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

“I had my suspicions, you know,” Henry said. “But then, you’re not the first miraculous holders I’ve known.”

Marinette nodded, still looking nervous. “Tikki said that she and Plagg had known you. I don’t know exactly how that works, but they said we could trust you.”

Henry nodded. “You have my word I won’t tell anyone else. I know a thing or two about secrets.”

Marinette opened her mouth to reply when a scream sounded from outside the shop. She and Henry both whirled around to see what looked like a giant sea monster walking down the street.

“Duty calls?” Henry asked.

Marinette nodded, and looked at Adrien who was already at the counter with Jo.

“You two go out the back, we’ll be right behind you,” Marinette said, ushering them into the back of the bakery.

Adrien handed Jo the box of macarons. “On us, for being such great customers this week.”

Jo thanked him, but Henry could see she was already in crisis mode.

“Good luck,” he whispered to Marinette as he and Jo ran into the back. He glanced back in time to see two familiar flashes of light, and he knew everything would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if the term “sequential killer” has been used anywhere else, but I stole it from Murdoch Mysteries. The term “serial killer” wasn’t coined until 1937.
> 
> Reine and Guion's Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits are modeled after cycling outfits from the time period. [Reine's outfit](https://doxiequeen1.wordpress.com/2016/07/15/cycling-costume-1890s-photos/) (without the jacket or hat), and [Guion's outfit](http://www.harristweedshop.com/harris-tweed-breeches.html#) (with a button up shirt and waistcoat instead of the sweater.)


End file.
